ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jose Montoya
Gimmick: Cocky, Hispanic ladies man who believes he is above the rest, both physically and mentally. Believes himself to be the quintissential wrestler. *Height: 6'3 *Weight: 215 pounds *Billed From: Aguada, Puerto Rico *Signature Move(s): Vertabreaker, Package Piledriver, Phoenix Splash, Cattle Mutilation, Super Kick, CHIKARA Special, and Running Face Wash *Finishing Move(s): Massive Downpour (Somersault Corkscrew Senton), Dragon Sleeper, and Puerto Rican Destroyer *Entrance Music: "Breathe Into Me" by Red Other Monikers *RKO93 (Takedown) *Jose (Ring of Glory) *Scizjosenic (US Wrestling) *Jose Ricardo (Takedown; Current) Biography Jose Montoya was born in Aguada, Puerto Rico. Jose Montoya was raised in this small city with nothing spectacular in his life. He went on being a normal child throughout the majority of his childhood, never teased or bothered, but was always one of the smaller kids in his age range. One day, a bully attempted to get violent with Jose over lunch money, but Jose wrestled the bully to the floor and had him crying. In lieu of a suspension, the school wrestling coach forced Jose to join the wrestling team and rose to the #1 rank in his region and #3 in the country. Upon graduating high school, a trainer by the name of Jose Lothario picked Jose Montoya up and trained him to become a wrestler before being signed to Takedown leading to many other companies bringing him in. He currently wrestles for Takedown as Jose Ricardo and CGS: Exile as Jose Montoya. History Takedown Jose Montoya started out in Takedown as RKO93, where he teamed with Bangsurluna, Mattitude Follower/Steve Storme, and Joey Idol to form the stable called Smoking Youth. RKO93 would team with Mattitude Follower and reach the Takedown Tag Team Championships by defeating the EWC within 4 months of their debut and would hold the belts for 2 months before losing them to the team Carnage Creed and Chris Shocker, otherwise known as Shock Carnage after Mattitude betrayed him and left him for dead. RKO93 would team with Joey Idol in a losing effort at the next card in a Four Way Crisis Cage contest, which ended Joey Idol's career and Smoking Youth for good. RKO93 went solo and bid war against former stablemate, Bangsurluna, and changed his name to Jose Ricardo. He would defeat Bangsurluna twice, once in a Hardcore Match. Jose Ricardo was then entered in a Tournament to crown a new Takedown World Champion called "Clash For The Crown" where Jose Ricardo would defeat STL, Bangsurluna, and Mattitude Follower before losing to Horsemen4life in the finals of the tournament. After this loss, Jose Ricardo was rewarded with a #1 Contender's match against Shawn Stevens/The Legend Killer, which he was cheated out of when Shawn Stevens cheated to win. Jose Ricardo was then taken out of commission for some time as a result of a post-match assault by Shawn Stevens. Jose Ricardo is said to be fully healed and ready to return to action at any moment. Ring of Glory Jose was signed to Ring of Glory, where he became a rising star once again and claimed the ROG X-Rated Championship within 2 months of his debut, defeating Dash Blade for the strap. Jose would hold onto the X-Rated Championship for a record setting 7 months before dropping the belt to Zachary. Jose reigned supreme over all challengers for the 7 months, defending his championship regularly. Jose would compete in the ROG Rumble, where he was in the final three before being eliminated by Dash Blade, the eventual winner. Jose's efforts did not go unnoticed, as he was granted a World Championship contest at "Night of Glory II" against then ROG World Champion, The Legend Killer. However, ROG went under before the contest took place and rumors surfaced that Jose was the man planned to take the title home. CGS Exile Jose Montoya would be signed to Exile in late October 2008 and didn't quite receive the same amount of success in Takedown or Ring of Glory, as he went on a losing streak. After about 2 months on a losing streak, Jose was suddenly put into a huge Fatal Four Way Match against Exile megastars Cody Sexthy, Michael Cash, and CGS World Champion The Bandit. He would lose the match to Cody Sexthy, but he proved that he was good enough to management and put in a Tournament for the #1 Contendership for the CGS World Championship for the following week on Adrenaline. He was up against Cody Sexthy in the first round and the other men were Michael Cash and Montel Porter. Jose Montoya scored his first victory in Exile over Cody Sexthy in the opening contest and went on to meet Michael Cash in the finals. Jose Montoya would pull out his second victory in Exile when it really mattered and now Jose Montoya is gunning for The Bandit and his CGS World Championship! Accolades Takedown *Takedown Tag Team Champion (w/Mattitude Follower; 3rd Champions; Held Once) *Takedown "Clash For The Crown" Runner-Up (Once) Ring of Glory *Ring of Glory X-Rated Champion (3rd Champion; Longest Reigning; Held Once) *Leader of the Puerto Rican Express and The Hispanic Dissention (Ring of Glory) *Team Meltdown Member and Survivor (Ring of Glory)